Object Galaxy
Contestants: Host = Skateboard *Pyramid *Hourglass *Coconut *Starfish *Acorn *Hairbrush *Compass *Orange *Yellow *Money Jar *Bean Bag *Curly Fries *Gear *Cactus *Tree Stump *Iced Tea *Sea Urchin *Surfboard Episodes: Episode 1: Conveyer Beginnings “Welcome viewers to Object Galaxy! This is the pristine object show with a difference; every week one team will win immunity in the challenge, then the next week the losing team will go to elimination and they will have to eliminate one of their players who will be sent home. One of the winners’ reward is to visit “Off Shore” a uncharted island near here, there is a immunity idol on that island up for grabs for anyone on the winning team, this wheel to my right decides who wins the Off Shore twist. We have 18 brand new objects ready to fight for the Object Galaxy!” Skateboard announces and the titles begin to play. “Hey cactus.” Pyramid says “Oh hey, have you seen Hourglass? I need him to make me something.” Cactus asks “Nope, last I heard of him he was with Starfish and Sea urchin.” Pyramid replies “Oh, okay.” Cactus replies and walks off The camera cuts to Surfboard and Gear at the beach, they are surfing in the water “Hey be careful down there!” gear states “Sorry, I cant control the waves man.” Surfboard replies, then a huge wave comes and wipes them out, surfboard lands face down in the sand and gear lands on top of him, then they both groan. Then the camera cuts to the highlighters “Hey, what should I wear today?” Orange asks “The usual” Yellow replies with a wink “Hey, can we be friends?” Hairbrush asks while walking towards them “um…and you are?” yellow asks “Hairbrush.” Hairbrush replies “Oh…maybe…” Orange replies, then the camera cuts to Sea Urchin and Starfish under the sea. “Found anything?” Starfish asks, and then Sea Urchin shakes its head. “Oh okay.” “Hey, what are you guys doing?” Cactus asks “Under The Sea.” Starfish replies “Oh, cool.” Cactus replies “Have you seen Hourglass?” “Nope, sorry.” Starfish replies “I think he was with Acorn, Tree Stump and Compass in the forest.” “Understood, Thanks.” Cactus replies The camera cuts to them in the forest. “Ugh, I think we’re lost.” Compass states “…You’re a compass, just use it.” Acorn states “Exactly.” Tree stump replies “Well, I don’t know how to use myself.” Compass responds “Wow Compass.” Acorn states “Hey guys.” Bean bag states “Hi Bean Bag.” Tree stump replies “Have you guys seen Hourglass? Cactus is looking for him.” Bean bag asks “I haven’t seen him since he left us to go see Iced Tea.” Acorn replies “Mhm.” Compass says “Oh okay, spread the word.” Bean bag says then walks away from them. “Anyways, where is the exit?” Compass asks again and Acorn grumbles, the camera cuts to Iced Tea with Hourglass “What are you making next?” Iced Tea asks “I don’t know, I haven’t had much inspiration lately.” Hourglass replies. “Its been pretty boring.” “Bored huh? Well I could help.” Skateboard states “…And you are?” Iced Tea asks “I’m Skateboard, an aspiring game show host and I’m looking for some contestants for a new experience in my upcoming show.” Skateboard explains “Do you want to be the contestants?” “What’s in it for me?” Iced Tea asks “250,000 dollars.” He replies “I’M IN!” Everyone says while smiling, then the intro plays again. “Okay, let’s start the first challenge, you need to climb the ladder but it’s on a conveyor belt so it will just lap around until you fall off, oh yeah, it will be suspended over this lake. Enjoy.” Skateboard announces “…So we have to stay on these never ending ladders the longest?” Compass asks “Yep!” Skateboard replies, everyone grabs onto their ladders and Skateboard flips a switch and the ladders suspend over a lake. “Everyone ready?” “NO!” Everyone reply hesitantly “Too late!” Skateboard replies instantly and presses another button starting the mechanism on the ladders. “Ah!” Curly Fries shouts as he starts climbing the ladder along with everyone else. “Oh, did I mention, if you climb to the top of the ladder there is a buzzer which will stop your ladder. And you will move on to part 2 if 3 or more people push it.” Skateboard explains “That’s my goal then.” Pyramid states as he continues to climb Everyone focuses on climbing until an hour has passed. “Okay, one hour has passed and you’re all still hanging on. Come on people.” Skateboard states unhappily “Ugh I give up, my arms are asleep.” Tree Stump states and falls off the ladder. “One down, a lot more to go.” Skateboard states then Curly Fries, Hairbrush and Starfish all fall off in that order. “Okay, we are down to the final 14.” Skateboard announces. “Maybe someone should reach the top soon.” “Working on it.” Compass states as he is in reaching distance of the buzzer. “I…Almost…Got…it…” Pyramid states then he lunges and pushes the buzzer stopping the ladder but falls into the water. “Sorry Pyramid, you have to be on the ladder once the button is pressed. You will not be a team captain.” Skateboard tells him. “Okay.” Pyramid replies After another couple of hours, only 7 remain Compass, Iced Tea, Bean Bag, Cactus, Acorn, Surfboard and Sea Urchin. “It’s the final 7!” Skateboard announces “Well, I can keep going.” Iced Tea states “How is Sea Urchin still here?” Compass asks “He is just jumping from ledge to ledge on the ladder.” Cactus replies Bean bag falls off. “Ah!!” “Bye-bye!” Compass states “Okay I’m going for it.” Cactus says and she climbs up the ladder and slowly becomes in reach of the buzzer. “Almost there.” Compass, Cactus and Iced Tea all try and grab the buzzer. “BUZZ! BUZZ!” Two buzzing noises are heard. “And the winners are….Compass and Cactus!” Skateboard announces with a smile. “YES!!” Cactus cheers happily “You two are the team captains this season! And you will choose teams next episode!” Skateboard announces “Ugh, why!?” Compass asks “Because it’s good for the ratings, Anyways, that’s it for us here.” Skateboard says then the credits roll. Episode 2: Forest Stump “Okay it’s been a while; can we pick the teams now?” Compass asks while being bored “Sure.” Skateboard replies “I pick Iced Tea.” Compass states “Surfboard.” Cactus states. “Orange, Yellow, Hairbrush, Pyramid.” “Gear, Sea Urchin, Hourglass, Curly Fries.” “Acorn, Bean Bag, Starfish.” “Coconut, Money Jar, Tree Stump.” “Okay, you now have your teams.” Skateboard states. “Can we move onto the challenge now?” Coconut asks folding its arms “Ugh, fine then.” Skateboard says disgusted. “Today’s challenge is to find your way through the forest. The first team out wins immunity and the other goes to elimination.” He then presses a button and a robotic hand grabs all the contestants and deposits all of them in the middle of the forest. “Remember, the challenge isn’t complete until the whole team is out of the forest!” Hairbrush walks up to Orange and Yellow. “Hey guys, Want to form an alliance?” Hairbrush asks “Okay.” They reply “Okay, let’s find the exit then.” Hairbrush replies “Ugh, let’s hurry!” Yellow says The camera cuts to Money Jar, Coconut and Tree Stump. “Hey guys, we need to create a majority alliance.” Money Jar states “I agree, but on our team are 9 people. So the votes would be against us 6-3.” Coconut replies. “Coco, you’re right. We need more people to get the votes in our favour.” MJ replies “What about Gear, Surfboard and Cactus to make an even 6?” Tree Stump asks “We only need 2 more, plus when we have only us 5 left the three of us can take out the other 2.” MJ explains “Fine, Gear and Surfboard then since the team captain can never be trusted.” Tree Stump replies “Okay, let’s find them then.” MJ replies and continues to walk through the forest. Then the camera cuts to Cactus. “Where is this exit?!?” She says distressed. “It’s over there.” A voice is heard by Cactus, she turns around to see nothing. “Where is over there?” She asks “Over there.” The voice says again the wind blows east. “East?” She asks again confused on what is going on. “Correct.” “Um, Thanks.” She states as she starts walking east, the camera switches to Compass, Acorn, Bean Bag and Starfish. “The thing is Starfish; the compass only works if you actually know what direction you need to go in.” Compass states then sighs “Let’s find the exit already.” Acorn replies “I agree. I heard that we need to go north.” Bean Bag states Elimination Table: Extras: Trivia: Episode 1 *- Episode 2 *The episode title is a refrence to the popular movie "Forest Gump"